


Musical Alchemy: The Story of Judy and Varian

by SpiritDodd



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, Love at First Sight, One-Shot Series, Romance, Two teens having fun, Varian in love, With songs, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritDodd/pseuds/SpiritDodd
Summary: The musician and the alchemistLove at first song and love that hold strongHave you ever wonder how our two teens, Judy and Varian, become the two young lovers they were? Well, let's go back to the time they first met.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is a full history of Musical Alchemy, and about my OC, Judy Pot.  
> Please be sure to leave a comment, don't be rude please.
> 
> Song doesn't belong to me.

Varian carried a box filled with vials and metal scraps that he have bought from his trip from Corona. With a project in mind for him as he walks back to Old Corona.

It been days since he first met Rapunzel, Cassandra and Eugene, which he still thinks it’s Flynn Rider, his hero of his favorite story, when they came to discover the secret behind Rapunzel’s long hair. He keeps hearing others saying that her hair is magic, but he moves those tumors aside, telling himself that magic doesn’t exist. After all, it was just a silly thing adults tell for their kids during bedtime, he’s too old to believe in fairy tales.

Once he entered the village line, he feels like he is getting angry glares at the villagers. But of course it is his fault for almost destroying his home, just for trying to invite a heat complaints to create hot water but it went haywire when the tremors start coming out of control and blowing land and buildings up. He just wanted to help his home, make a great use for himself, to make his father proud of him. But it seems that nothing he ever did can be a great use, he feels so alone with no one to see him as a wonderful guy with a great mind, but he does have his raccoon friend Rudiger, but he’s only a animal.

Varian stopped on his track, standing in a path between an open field and the way to his house. He let out a sigh. “Sometimes I wish I had at least a friend to talk to.” He mumbled to himself. He looks down at the ground, with a sad look on his face.

He pulls his head up and continued walking home. He walked past a group of villagers that look crowded, before he can make it home..

“ **I lose my way, no ones cares. The words I say, no one hears.** ” he hear what sound like...singing, a beautiful singing. He stopped on his track, then turn his head at the crowded villagers where the source of the singing is.

“ **My life it seems, Is a world of dreams.** ” He farrow his eyebrows down, staring at the villagers while he listen to the singing. “ **Deep in the night, you’ll find me.** ” The voice sings. “ **Dream and you’re right behind me. Stay, if you will stay.** ”

Varian’s curiosity got the best of him, wondering who is singing so lovely. He make his way to the crowd, walking past them. “ **We’ll dream the night away.** ” The voice sing loud. When Varian made it to the center and what he saw, the box he was carrying dropped and fell on the ground.

In the center, is what he see as a vision of beauty. It was a teenager girl, in his age too. Her skin is a pale peach color with a rosy color dusted on her cheeks, her eyes are pale blue but to him they look like crystals, her lips is pale pink that look so soft and kissable, her hair, is short brown but she have blues bangs that sweep on her right face. She wear a off shoulder tunic with a brown waist corset, a brown belt, blue pants that look baggy, boots with ropes wrap on them and wear a lapis lazuli necklace.

The girl sing as she dance with a little baby swan who run around her. “ **Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night. When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right. I can see so far in my dreams. I’ll follow my dreams. Until they come true.** ” She smile bright.

Varian watch her, in trance. He never seen someone as lovely as her, her voice is enchanting too. His eyes are widen, letting out a breathless gasp. Why is he feeling like this? He never felt like that to Cassandra.

“ **There is a star waiting to guide us. Shining inside us, when we close our eyes!** ” She sing into the sky, dancing with a tambourine in her hand. She spun around like a ballerina. “ **Come with me, you will see what I mean. There’s a world inside, no one else ever sees. You will go so far in my dreams. Somewhere in my dreams. Your dreams will come true.** ” She walk gracefully around the baby swan with a smile. She then pick up the swan and let it dance around on her arms, she let out a laugh, feeling ticklish.

Varian think he feel lightheaded and feel sick in the stomach when he heard her laugh. Her laugh is like a flutter of butterflies on his ears flapping near his ears. He don’t know why, but he somehow forgotten all reason and sense, only at her. “Sweet alchemy…a beautiful angel..” He whisper to himself.

The swan jumped off the girl arms, flapping it little wings as it landed on it’s feather bum. The girl spin around and dance as she sing her final verse, one that almost all of Old Corona can hear.

“ **Don’t let go, if you stay close to me. In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see. Dreams to dream, as near as can be.** ” She spun one last time, singing. “ **Inside you and me, that always come true.** ” Then she stop dancing and stood still, still singing her song. “ **Inside you and me, that always come true!** ” She and the swan all bow before the villager surrounding them, ending their performance.

A loud round of applause is heard as they throw coins at them for a great perform. After all, it’s not everyday that a performer would entertain for a small village.

The girl get up from her bowing, once she see the coins on the ground and the villager throw them at her, she just smile and geniuses them with a wave of her hand. “Please, no need for that.” She announced. “Just hearing you all love my songs is rewardful enough.” She smile at them.

The villagers all clap at her one last time before leaving and finishing their land work. The girl pick up the swan and place it on top of her head, then she turn around and start walking away and to Corona.

Standing still in his place, Varian stood still like a statue, watching the girl walk away from Old Corona. After a while as watching her walk from sight, his face pull a goofy, lovestruck smile, eyes half-lidded with hearts on them, a blush on his face and the feeling of his heart beating so fast he can’t breathe. He never really feel this on anyone other than Cassandra, but this feeling is so new to him, and it feel like heaven to him. He have become truly smitten with this girl.

~*~

The next day, after the girl performance, things were back to normal, almost normal. Varian can’t stop thinking about the girl and can’t stop hearing her singing voice in his dreams, he can’t even look at his father, Qurin, in the face when he is talking to him. He just feel like he is floating on air each time he think about her, not even alchemy can get his mind off of her.

In the morning, Qurin told Varian that he will in the field helping the farmers with the crops. When he left, Varian start working on a new formula that can help make the crops grow faster in time for harvent. A few drop in a chemical, and he waited for the results. For a few seconds, nothing.

Outside of Varian’s house, a loud explosion is heard. Varian open the door as he run out and cough while smoke comes out from the windows and doors. Rudiger come out from the window and cough as well. Seems he put too much on his work and cause a backfire reaction. Varian pull up his goggles and rub the smudge off his face, right when the smoke have clear out by the air blowing it away. Varian is glad Quirin is not home to see this or he can be in big trouble again.

The sound of singing filled the area. Varian let out a huge smile, knowing who is singing. It can only be the same girl from yesterday. “It’s her,” He said. “My angel.”

He run off to the source, leaving his home behind. Rudiger follow him, it been yesterday and he is already head over heels for this girl.

He look for her everywhere on the village, till he find a crowd of villagers circling around the singing voice and watch. Varian try to jump up to get a better look, but they are taller than him. He thought of pushing through to watch. He walk in, but they are locked tight, keeping him from going through.

He let out a groan of defect, seeing there is no chance to watch her with the villagers all pile up. when he spot a tree on a small hill. He let out a grin and run to it. This is the perfect place to get a great view of the singer of his dreams.

He climb up the tree, it took a few push and pull, but he made it and by a branch tree. He climb there till his get a good view. He watch above the other villagers.

Below him, the girl sings as she dance with her tambourine and the swan. She sing in a language he didn’t know of, but her voice is angelic as she is. She spin around with the swan as the two dance. He watch her as he place his cheek against his fist, have a goofy smile on his face and his eyes have hearts on them, only on hers alone.

A few hours later, the villagers all leave to go back to work and the girl walk up the hill and sat by the tree, which is the same tree Varian is in. Her song was a success as she hoped, it was a nice little town to perform her songs and the villagers, they love her song and her voice too.

Varian look down at her with a smitten look and let out a dreamy sigh. He don’t know why he is feeling like this, he only saw her yesterday and yet he is truly head over heels for her. Maybe it was because she look like a angel, even her voice is like one too. Or it was because he never met another girl around his age before, and was just sere hormones. He just stare at her like a lovestruck fool.

Suddenly, the branch he hang on let out a crack sound. Then let out another and another till the branch start leaning down. It snap him out of his love trance and turn to see the branch is starting to break. He let out a gulp as he hang on tight while the branch begin to break and finally break off and fell with him as he scream.

The girl hear his scream and look up to see the branch and Varian falling on her and landed on her too. Scatter leaves fell from the tree and floated down on the two. The girl get up with leaves on her hair and clothes. Varian get up with leaves on him too. He rub his head from the pain of falling down and let out a groan.

The girl glare at him. “The heck?!” She yell at him. “What were you doing up there?!” She look mad as she glared down at him.

Varian look at her, as she stare at him with a mad look. “A-Ah!” He jumped in panic at the sight of her. Oh great, she must think he’s a stalker and may never want to see him ever again. “I’m sorry!” He stuttered. “Y-You s-see...I-I-I-I-I-I-I..I was watching you c-c-cause y-you’re...you’re..you’re tal-tal..cause you’re gorge-I mean beautiful- I-I-I mean..” He try to come up with an excuse.

She cut him off with a hand. “Okay, that’s enough.” She told him with a calm look. “I just want to know why you’re up in that tree.” She pointed up from where he fell as she look at him with an expressionless face. “No need to acted all flustered.” She comment.

Varian’s face turn all red and sweating. “Fl-Flustered?!” He yell out in panic. “I-I-I-I-”

“Relex, I was just kidding.” She smile at him as she let out a chuckle. “You’re so funny.” She smile at him with a calming look.

Varian face went full red by this, he never know she have a easy-going personality. She stand up while brushing he leaves off of her. He pull out his hand for her to grab. She grab it and help him up with a smile still in her face. He can feel his hearing going stir crazy at the sight of her. He stand up and brush the leaves off of him as well.

She look at him, arms crossed and smirking. “So, you were watching me?” She question him.

He look away with his face still red. “I-I-I uh-uh-I..” He can’t come up with what to say to her without looking like a fool to her.

“Not in a creepy way?” She added with a raise eyebrow. And that really get him nervous. He wasn’t watching her in a stalker way, only to watch her sing and dance cause he can’t get past the villagers.

“Uh-uh…” He stammer, not looking at her face. Afraid of what he might say to give her the wrong idea.

Then, she laughed. A hardy laugh. He look at her and see her laughing while holding her stomach. She look to face him. “Relex, I’m not gonna punch you for watching me sing.” She told him with a huge smile on her face. “ I appreciate you liking my singing.” She pull out her hand to him. “I’m Judy Pot.” She introduce herself.

He feel shaky at first. Judy, it mean “Praised One” in Hebrew, a perfect name for her, cause her voice and personality is something to admire. She is like a praise angel that only the lord is willing to have as his star. He snap out of his thought, steady himself and shook her hand. “I’m Varian.” He replied.

“Varian?” Judy ask in interest. “Like it, very handsome too.” She let out a smile at him. It is a handsome name indeed, Judy kinda like it too.

And that make his whole face turn red and sweating up a storm. “H-Ha-Ha-Handsome?” He ask with a nervous chuckle. Never in his life have a girl say his name is handsome, and to hear it from her is like it’s enough to sent his heart exploding like a chemical reaction.

Judy let out a loud laugh at this, he is so easy to mess with. “You sure get flustered easily!!” She laughed in her sentence. “I like you!!” She playfully punch him on the shoulder as she laugh still. This guy is pretty funny in her books.

Varian let out a nervous laugh of this as he rub his punch shoulder. She sure is something special he thought to himself. He look down with a blush. The awkward silence between the two have grown quiet between them, neither one of them have any to say to each other.

Then Rudiger climb on Varian’s shoulder and rest there. Judy see Rudiger and let out a sequel, it caught Varian and Rudiger attention on her. “What a cute raccoon!!” Judy look at Rudiger who is still on Varian’s shoulder. “Is his your pet?!” She ask him as she stare at Rudiger still.

He look at the raccoon hanging on his shoulder. “Rudiger?” He asked. “Uh..maybe?” He look unsure of the question. He never consider Rudiger as his pet, cause mostly cause he and Quirin have a rodent problem and Rudiger tend to sneak in his house. So he just let Rudiger come in his lab and hang out with him as long his dad doesn't know.

Judy grab Rudiger and look at him close. Rudiger tilt his head at Judy in confusion, wondering what is she gonna do to him. Judy pet him on the head, feeling his fur. “He is so cute!” Judy appealed. She nuzzle her face against his. “And so soft too!”

“You like him? He question her in interest.

Judy look at Varian. “Raccoons are my favorite animal in the whole world!!” She exclaimed. “So cute with their mask and stripe furry tail!” She smile big. Then they hear the sound of a swan quacking. Judy look down and see the baby swan quacking at her. Judy smile at the swan as she put Rudiger down to pick the swan up on her hand. “Don’t be so jealous Odette.” She said to the swan, who name is Odette. “You’ll always be my best friend, it’s never gonna change.” Odette quack at her happily as Judy let out a laugh and nuzzle against her swan friend who nuzzle back.

As Rudiger climb on a tree, far from Judy, Varian stood still with a nervous smile and eyes on Judy as she and Odette laugh happily. She is something he thought to himself again. He never met a girl who have a animal companion and have a love of enjoying life, he wonder if she is like a second Rapunzel. Then again, he never met her before at Corona, so she must be new around here. Maybe he can show her around and help her get familiar around the kingdom.

Judy stop at her moment and look at Varian. He stood straight with a nervous look on his face. She look him over from head to toe, taking in the detail of him. Her face form a scrunch look and it’s making him very uncomfortable.

“What are you?” She ask him. “A mad scientist or something?”

“N-No. I’m a alchemist, not a scientist.” He explain to her.

Judy raise an eyebrow at this, looking interest of this. “Alchemist?” She added. “You do alchemy?” She ask him.

“Y-Yeah.” Varian responded. “Heard of it?” He ask her in question.

Judy nodded. “Yeah, read it from one of the books I use to read.” She confirmed. “It’s like the magic stuff people get confused with but it’s just fancy chemical trick. I find it pretty cool and very creative as well.” She finish with her eyes down on the ground. “Not very popular around these parts.”

And that have caught his attention. She think alchemy is cool? Where have she been all his life?! Finally, someone who like alchemy like him! Best day ever!! They can make great formula together, help make invention to help others, be a great team and maybe be lovers too! Okay, past the lovers till the end, but still can be perfect team together.

“W-Would you like to see one in action?” He ask her. He hope once she see his work, she be so impressed with him and think he’s cool as well. Maybe he’s over thinking this due to teenage hormones. I mean, it’s not every day a pretty girl have the same interest as you.

Judy look at him, staring at him in the eyes. “Can you really do that?” She ask him. Taking interest in this.

Varian let out the biggest grin he ever grin at her and act all mighty. “You’re asking the right guy my dear!” He jested with his hand on his chest. Then he reach out through his apron pocket. “Be amazed with the power of alchemy!!” He said.

He pull out small marbles in color of blue. Judy gapped in awed. Varian spot a empty field behind the tree they stand before and throw them there. It explode in a smoke of blue and outcomes small fireworks as it explode in the sky. Judy let out a laugh and a hoot as she clapped.

“That was so awesome!!” Judy laughed as she clapped. “You’re so talented!!”

“Why thank you.” He grinned at her. She look so impressed of this. Finally, someone who love his flies of work, and a real pretty one too.

Judy turn to him. “Think you can show me more?!” She asked him. “I want to see how you do it!” She look really impressed of him.

Varian let out a huge smile at her. But before he can answer her back, they hear a voice calling out Varian’s name. Varian groan at this, it’s his father, he came back from his work and is asking for Varian. He turn to Judy who is waiting for his answer. “It’s my dad.” He told her.

“Your dad?” Judy ask him. She could hear him.

They can hear Quirin calling out to Varian again, they hear say something about supper. The sun is going down and it is getting late too, which means it’s time for Varian to leave and go home. And just when he was about to answer Judy’s demands to see his alchemy works, and having a real friend or lover too. Wait, lover? They only met and he is acting like a fool to her at start. But he can't keep his father waiting.

He grab Rudiger and turn to Judy. “I got to go.” He said. “It’s great seeing you face to face.” He really mean it. Meeting her face to face have be an opportunity he been waiting for.

Judy put on a smile at him. “Same here, I think I better go or mom and pap will send the band to come get me.” She pick up Odette and set her on the top of Judy’s head, grab her tambourine and hold it. She turn to face him with that smile of hers. “Maybe tomorrow I can come by and see you work on your alchemy?” She ask him.

Varian is taken back by this. “O-Oh!” He nodded at her. “A-Absotutely!” He answered her.

“Great!” Judy grinned. “It’s date.” She said to him.

And that make Varian face lift up like a candle on his face. “D-D-D-Date!?” He yelped in surprised. She was saying this is a date, he don’t think he can make till tomorrow with her.

Judy let out a loud laugh at this. She was laughing so hard, she can feel her side ribs cramping. “I’m just kidding!!” She laughed more till she finally calm down. She let out a relief sigh and a chuckle. She turn her body away from him to walk away, but she turn her head to face him before walking away. “You know, you’re kinda cute.” With that, she left Old Corona and head back to Corona.

Varian stood still as statue with her words running in his mind while holding Rudiger in his arms. She call him cute, she, call, him, cute. Rudiger pet a paw on Varian’s face, lighting slapping his cheek. Then, his face grow a grin. “She...She said I'm cute...She said I’m cute.” He repeat his words, still playing on his mind. A really cute girl call him cute.

Suddenly, he pull Rudiger out and spin around with him in a manner of a lovestruck teenager that he is. Rudiger held on to Varian as he is spin around with him. “She said I’m cute!!” He let out a laugh. He stopped spinning around, drop Rudgier and dance around. Rudiger watch him making a fool of himself because of a girl. “She said I’m cute, I am so darn cute!” He singed while dancing.

Again he hear his father call his name again, breaking him out of his joy manner. He almost forgot about his father while he is acting happy. “Coming dad!!” He yell back, and start running back home with Rudiger following him.

Today have gotten really interesting.

~*~

Corona Inn, it’s a nice cozy place for traveler. But it’s not very popular for many to stop here, that is till the Pot’s family find it the perfect place to rest. Inside the inn, with tables, chairs, a sofa, a fireplace, a cabinet with papers, drinks and utensil for cooking. Even have rooms for a family. Not much to others, but it have a nice cultures to the family staying there.

Sitting on the sofa and chairs, are a group of six. On the sofa is a couple, a woman and man. The woman is a fair skin like Judy and light blue eyes like her too, but have short blonde hair. She is dressed in a blouse with a brown corset vest, a dirty green skirt and brown flat shoes and wear a cross necklace. Next to her is her husband, he have fair skin with deep blue eyes, blue hair that look like Judy’s bangs, wear a blues with a brown vest, blue pants and brown boots. These two must be Judy’s parents.

Sitting on the chairs by the table, four people left, two man and two woman. The man have a tan skin, black sick hair and brown eyes. He wear a blues with a red jacket, brown pants with black boots and black gloves on. The woman next to him have fair skin, brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a orange dress with a collar, black boots and a belt to hold her dress. Next to them is a tall black skin man, bald with brown eyes, green blouse with a belt to hold it, blue pants and black boots. Next to him is a Asian woman with light skin, green eyes and long black hair, dressed in a off shoulder blouse in light green, a belt to hold it, green skirt and black flat shoes. They must be their friends as a band.

They all are talking and discuss about the plans while staying here. Then the door of the inn opened and in came Judy with Odette. “Hey mom, pap!” She greeted to them.

The grown ups turn to face her. “Judy!” Her mother said. She stand up and hug Judy. “How was Old Corona?” She ask her.

Judy hug her back. “It’s great there.” She said. She back away from her mother and hug her father as he hug her. Then she walk the rest. “Uncle Randol.” She kiss his forehead, he smile at her. She move to the woman next to him. “Aunt Naoto.” She hug her, which Naoto hug her. She move to the rest. “Aunt Sera.” She hug her too, Sera hug her with a smile. Then to the last. “Uncle Murlock.” She kissed his forehead. He laughed at her.

“How’s my songbird?” Murlock ask her, he rub her in the head, Judy let out a giggle.

“Old Corona is great there.” Judy said. “Nice people there too. You should have seen me, they love my songs!” Judy exclaimed. She look so happy of it too. Finally a place where she can perform her music, not too small and not too big too. The perfect place where nice people are.

Sera chuckled. “How wonderful.” She added. “Anything new have happened too?” She ask her. The grown ups look at Judy, as if asking her the same question too.

“Not really, but I met someone who live there.” She answered to them. “A boy-”

“A boy?” Her father implored. His daughter met a boy there?

“Stuart.” His wife testified.

“What Scarlett?” Stuart is taken back by his wife. Scarlett roll her eyes at her husband, he can be such a father sometimes at Judy, but he is her father after all. Stuart let out a sighed at this. He look at Judy.”So, who is this boy?” He ask her.

Judy sit by Sera and Murlock. “His name is Varian.” She answers. “He’s a alchemist that do cool alchemy, he got a raccoon as a pet and lived with his dad too.” She is smiling at this. “I’m meeting him tomorrow and see him do his work! It’s gonna be cool!!” She is jumping on her sit. Sera and Murlock are laughing at her enthusiasm.

“He sound like a sweet boy.” Naoto said, seeing that her niece look excited to go back tomorrow.

“Yeah.” Judy said to her. “He’s a funny, sweet and cute guy.” She is smiling to herself at this.

Murlock raise an eyebrow at her when she said the last word. “Cute?” He repeated. “You think this boy is cute?” He know her father should be the one to be a overprotive father, but he is her favorite person to talk to when she don’t know who to talk with other than her swan friend.

Judy let out a blush when he ask her. She try to come up with an excuse to cover it. “I mean,..yeah he is handsome in some eyes.” She look away. “But we only met, and I don’t know him that well.” She said. She did only meet him, and she don’t know him so well. And beside, she’s s traveler, she have no time for romance when she have to be there for her family.

They laugh at her shyness, and that make her blush more. She get up from her seat in is quick paste. “I..I better get to bed now! Night!” She walk away from them fast.

“And without dinner?” Sera hold a bowl of beef stew, Judy’s favorite food. Judy grab the bowl and rush to her room where she is staying with Odette while her family have own of two. They watch her run upstairs till she is out of sight.

Scarlett turn to her friends and husband. “An alchemist?” She look in interest. “Sound pretty dangerous.” She said, in concern for her daughter safety. “Are you sure it’s a good idea for her to go there on her own?”

“Judy is fourteen Scar.” Sera said. “Sooner or later, she will have to be on her own if she want to have a future. We can’t keep locking her up forever.” She added to that.

“I know Sera.” Scarlett protested. “But ever since she hit her head when she was ten, I can’t risk losing my only child too.”

Stuart grab her hand and hold it tight with their finger entwined. “Me too.” He said, looking at her. He know this feeling, it been four years since it happened.

With Judy, she eat her meal on a small desk by her bed. Her room is small, with a bed by the window, a desk with a chair, bookshelves with books to read, a small sink and a closet with her clothes and bags there. Odette sat on the bed while watching Judy eat her meal. Judy finish her meal, get up and flopped on the bed that made Odette jumped and fall back. Judy stare at the ceiling, thinking back of meeting Varian and him only. He is a sweet guy, she did make him flustered and stutter, but she find it pretty cute she can’t help to giggle at his cuteness. Odette walk to Judy as they not lay on the bed while staring up.

Odette nuzzle against Judy’s face. She look at Odette and smiled. “Looks like we have a new friend here, a real friend.” She said, turning her gaze at the ceiling, tomorrow will be a new day with her new friend.


	2. Meeting the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musician and the alchemist  
> Love at first song and love that hold strong
> 
> Have you ever wonder how our two teens, Judy and Varian, become the two young lovers they were? Well, let's go back to the time they first met.
> 
> Plot: After yesterday, Judy head back to Old Corona. Even met Qurin, the father of Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part take places after yesterday meeting with Judy and Varian.  
> Please be sure to leave a comment, don't be rude please.

After meeting Varian yesterday, Judy came back to Old Corona that day. She is so happy to see him again and see him how he works his alchemy magic. She been reading all about them and how they worked, and even wonder how they did it. She was once saved by it, but that’s another story to tell. Right now, she need to find him. She starts looking around Old Corona for him, but no sight of him. So, she should do one thing, but one problem, she doesn’t know where his house is!  
  
She let out a loud groan at this. How can she forget to ask him where his house is yesterday?! It’s gonna take a whole day to find his home. She might as well get started on going door to door to find him.  
  
Luckily, she spots a farmer working on his field. Maybe she can ask him where’s Varian’s house. She walks to him, pasting the crops to not crash them. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. The farmer stopped his work, turn around and see her.  
  
“Hello there, you’re the singer.” He regaonize her from yesterday. She was performing here since she first came here.  
  
“Yes.” Judy nodded to him. She plays with her hair a bit, she does that when she gets nervous, even form her lips thin too, a habit she can’t control. She looks back at the farmer. “I was wondering uh…” She looks nervous to ask, but do it. “Do you know where Varian lives?” She asks him.  
  
The farmer raises an eyebrow at her of this question. “Why? That boy is dangerous.” He told her. Does she know the chaos Varian cause?  
  
Judy look taken back at this. “Dangerous?” She repeated that word. Varian’s dangerous? He doesn’t look like he can hurt a fly even if he can. “Ha!” She let out a loud ‘Ha’ of this. “I’ll have you know that I face danger a lot as a kid. I think I can face something dangerous like him.” She claimed at him. “Now, do you know where he lives? Please?”  
  
The farmer let out a sigh of this. This girl is almost as stubborn as Varian is. So, might as well tell her where he lives if she won’t leave him in peace. “Over by the wall, at the end.” He told her, pointing at the wall where houses are by.  
  
She looks at where he pointed and see it. “Thank you.” She thanked him and start heading off.  
  
The farmer shook his head and went back to his work.  
  
Judy reach the end of the village at the wall. She looks at which house is Varian’s, till she spots the biggest house she saw. It looks pretty big to be house, so it must be his.  
  
She walked up the steps, stopped by the door and knock on it. She waited for an answer. While waiting, she looked around the area, it looks cozy in a creepy way. But she can’t judge based on looks, it’s rude and impolite as her mother told her. She let out a sigh.  
  
Then the door opened, she turns to face Quirin by the door. He looks big as he stares at her, looking up and down, taking in the detail of her. Judy look pretty nervous.  
  
“Can I help you with something?” Quirin ask her.  
  
“Hi.” Judy wave nervous at him. “Is this where Varian live?” She asks him, wondering if this is the right place.  
  
Quirin raise an eyebrow at her. “How did you know my son?” Not understanding how she knew Varian.  
  
Judy is taken back. This huge guy is his father? “Oh!” She exclaimed. “You’re his dad?” Judy questioned him. “I’m Judy Pot. My family and I are staying in Corona for a month then get back to traveling.” She said. “I met your son yesterday. So, is he here?” She asks him.  
  
Quirin stare at her, not sure what to think of her. She looks like a sweet kid, really nice and strong. He wonders how did Varian ask her to come here? Maybe because he thought by inviting her here, he can impress another girl with his skill of alchemy. Judy look down, feeling nervous right now of this situation she put herself in. Quirin look big enough to crush her, but if he is Varian’s father, he couldn’t hurt her.  
  
Quirin turn around and yell inside. “Varian!! You got a girl asking for you!!” He shouted at nothingness.  
  
Then they can hear the faint sound of a crash and a yelp of pain. Quirin would have guess his son is working on something. And he must deal with more now that Judy is here. They hear the running of footsteps, coming from there running to them. Varian came to view, panting from all that running. He has his goggle crooked, oil smudge on his face and on his apron too. Probably from all the work he was doing in his lab.  
  
Varian looked at the door, see Judy and let out a big smile. “Judy! You came back!” He gushed in joy. And here he thought Judy forgot all about him.  
  
Judy chuckled. “Told you I would.” She said with a smile. “So, about that alchemy trick?” She added with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Varian stood straight, trying to be cool. “Just follow me and I’ll show you the magic.” He motions her with a wave of his hand and a grin.  
  
Before Judy can even enter inside, Quirin blocked her path. “Hold it.” Quirin said, putting his hand on the doorframe. Varian frown at this, at his father behavior at Judy. Judy look at Quirin in a questionable look and in worried if she did something wrong.  
  
Quirin look at Varian while blocking Judy’s path. “How can I be sure I trust you won’t hurt her?” He questions him with a stern look.  
  
“Hurt me?” Judy asks. She just rolls her eyes and duck under and go through him as she enters inside. She let out a laugh as she straightens up, her eyes close. “Come on. I laugh at the face of danger!” She urn to face Quirin, her eyes open to him. “I can handle Vary here!” She added with a smile.  
  
Varian face turns full red, she nicknames him ‘Vary’. He can feel a rush of adrenaline in him, but he doesn’t know where’s it coming from. Maybe because he got a nickname that is created by her and he liked it? What is going on with him? Is he going mad, crazy? Anything? He shallows at his throat, making a gulp noise. This is gonna be a long day from him.  
  
Quirin look at Varian, seeing his red face. He can see why he let her in, his boy is head over heels for Judy and is trying to deny it for safety. He let out a smile and shake his head.  
  
Judy walk to him, waving her arms up and down as she walks. “Well, lead the way my Alchemy buddy.” She jested with a smile, ready to go and watch.  
  
Varian stand still as a statue, staring at Judy with a red face. “Uh…” He spaces out, but manage to snap back to reality. He shook his head to clear his mind or else he goes to la-la-land. “OH! Right!” He stammered. “Follow me!” He motions her to follow him.  
  
Judy follow him. Quirin watch the teens heading to his lab. He let out a smile and a shook of his head, his son must have a way with girls.

~*~

  
Varian open the door of his lab as he and Judy enter inside. The lab inside is huge, with two windows, a desk with a chair by a wall with blueprints and notes, another desk with books and writing utensil, a desk with a chemistry set, a huge tank by a wall and a huge machine on the end. Judy stare in awed of this. A real lab, and it’s bigger than she thought.  
  
“This is so cool!!” Judy eyes are widened in awed, taking in the detail of it.  
  
Varian is smiling like a fool at this. So far so good, almost close. “Thank you.” He said with a grin. “I have all I need for my work. But wait till you see one in action!!” He led her to his desk.  
  
Judy grab a chair and sit next to Varian. He blushes at how close she is, and she didn’t notice? He made a gulp noise and try to focus on his work.  
  
He was trying to make a formula that can tell make trees grow healthy. He took out a tree bark he scraps from an apple tree, he mushes it in a bowl as it crushes into small pieces. Judy watch him pour the pieces into a chemical beaker with a serum in it. He mixes it up till it turn bright green, he pours it in another beaker and watch it heating up. Once it turns green, he grabs a book and quill and write the results of the formula.  
  
Judy smile at this, amazed with how he focusses he is on this. Varian grab the beaker and pour it on a small vile and crock it to make sure it doesn’t spill.  
  
Then Judy speak up. “What’s the deal with your dad?” She asks him. “He doesn’t seem to like me at first.” She places her hand on her cheek, leaning on it.  
  
Varian place the vial down on the desk and turn to face her. “My dad is a tough shell to crack.” He told her. “But I think once he gets to know you more, he might warm you up to you.”  
  
“I see.” Judy nodded. She leans back on her chair. “My pap is usually open up to strangers, but that’s just him.” Judy giggled. “Silly old pap.” She chuckles with a shook of her head.  
  
Varian sit back on his seat, staring at her. “He’s always like this?” If her father is as easy going as she say he is, he wonders what would happen if he really meets him face to face, he hopes he isn’t like the kind of dad that will hunt you down for dating his daughter. Wait, dating? This is crazy.  
  
Judy nodded at him with a smile. “Yeah. He welcome Murlock, Sera, Naoto and Randol to our family.” She answered him. “Mom say he is a happy-go man, but it’s what she loves about him.” She smiles softly, her mother really loves her father. “And where is your mom Vary?” She asks him.  
  
But, he looks away from her, with a sad face. Judy frown of this. Something bad must have happen to his mother, she image what’s that like.  
  
“She...passed away.” Varian voice cracked. He can feel tears coming from his eyes.  
  
Judy face look of pity and sympathy. “Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” She said softly.  
  
Varian didn’t look at her, only faint down on his lap. “It been hard for us, dad never have time for me since she died.” He wipes away his tears from his eyes.  
  
“Oh.” Judy let it out of her mouth.  
  
Judy scoot closer to him, and place her arm on his shoulder to give him. He let out a huge blush on his face, being this close to her is making him feel all giddy and a nervous wreck. He can image what can happen if she hugs him fully, or give him a kiss on the cheek or lips. His heart is beating like crazy at the thought of kissing on her lips, great, he is thinking like a pervert.  
  
“I know how it is, but we have to let go to move on.” She said, still hugging him. “Staying on one emotion will not make it work, it takes time to heal.” She looks at him in the eyes.  
  
Varian stare at her eyes, getting lost in them. Her eyes remind him of pale crystals, very beautiful and rare, like her. Beautiful and rare. He snapped out, not wanting to make a fool out of him again. “Really?” He asks.  
  
“Yeah, it’s what Sera told me.” She smiles at her softly.  
  
Varian smile back at her, her arm still on his shoulder. She’s a caring person, who give comfort to others. He feels his heart beating smoothly, she is something more than what she sounds like. She’s caring, kind and full of life.  
  
He grabs the vial, get and motion Judy to follow him. She gets up from her seat and follow him as they both walk outside. They both stopped by an old tree. He opens the crock of the vial and pour the serum on the root. He back away and motion Judy to do the same, she back away like he does. The tree grew from looking old and dying, to full healthy with healthy apples. Rudiger grab one from it and eat it. He smiles of this and take another from the tree. Judy and Varian both smile at this and high five each other.  
  
Back on the lab, Judy watch him write the result of the tree. She looks at the window and see the sun going down, meaning it’s getting dark and she must go back to the inn before sundown.  
  
“I gotta go.” She gets up from the chair and walk to the doorway. She turns to face him. “See you tomorrow?” She asks.  
  
Varian nodded at her. “Totally.”  
  
“Sweet! Later.” She ran out of the lab. She walks to the front door and run back to Corona.  
  
Varian watch her leave from the window of his lab, smiling with a blush. He leans his face on his hand and with a lovestruck look. So much have happened today, and so much he learn of her. Caring, smart, fun loving and beautiful too. She's like the smaller version of Cassandra.  
  
He was too busy looking through his window that he didn’t notice the door opening and footsteps too.  
  
“So that’s the reason you invite her.” Quirin voice is heard from behind.  
  
Varian turn around and see him by the door, smirking at him with his arms crossed and leaning by the doorframe. Varian can feel his blush coming back and sweating a storm. His dad thought Varian invited Judy because he is crushing on her? That seems silly of it.  
  
“Invite her?” He repeated what his father said. He shook his head. “No, she asks to see my work.” He told him. “It’s nothing personal, Judy’s a great girl.”  
  
Quirin let out a chuckle. “I heard from others, that she has a beautiful voice like an angel. You really like her.” He said to his son.  
  
“Well, she’s really nice, funny, sweet, lovely, a strong spirit and a gorgeous smile.” Varian told him with a lovestruck smile. His mind goes back to Judy.  
  
Quirin chuckled at his son, he must be really fascinated by her to talk about her like this. “You’re growing up so fast.” Quirin smiled. “Be sure to treat her fair and don’t harm her if you want to keep her.” He finished as he turns to walk away.  
  
Varian face turns full red and stammering like an idiot as Quirin walk away and out of his lab. Varian let out a groan while covering his face, Rudiger tilt his head at him in confusion. He never understands why Varian is acting like he is going crazy over a simple girl they met yesterday. She is a traveler, and sooner or later, she will leave Corona and they might never see each other again. It might take time to see if Judy and her family are planning to stay a while.  
  
Quirin enter a room, looking at the picture of him, with his wife Maria and a baby Varian. He stares at the picture of Maria, smiling. He chuckled.  
  
“She reminds me of you so much.” He said to the picture.

~*~

Judy run to Corona, with what have happened today really been a blast. She gets to see how the work of alchemy does and is full out impressed with it. Varian is a great guy she thought to herself, even though she feels sorry that his mom is not here anymore, she will always find a way to lift his spirit up, because she can’t stand seeing those look so down in the dumps.

  
She enters inside the inn where her family are having ham, bread, mashed potato and corn. She walks to their table and take a seat as her mother put a plate with food for her. She took a bite of the food.  
  
“How was alchemy?” Scarlett as Judy, before eating her meal.  
  
“Great!” Judy said. “You should have seen it! He even makes that old tree look healthy and new like it have grown well!!” She took a bite of her meal. “Amazing!!”  
  
Scarlett, Stuart and the rest all chuckle at her excitement. Murlock only smiled at her.  
  
“His dad seems stern when he met me.” Judy added. “Vary said he been like that since his mom died.”  
  
“Vary?” Sera raise her eyebrow. “What kind of name is that? Could it be you call him that because you like him?”  
  
Judy face is red. “Aunt Sera! It was just a nickname I come up with!” Judy said. “It doesn’t mean I really like him. Sure, he is nice, funny and really smart, but we only met yesterday and it was my second day with him.” She looks away.  
  
She did only meet him yesterday and now her family are teasing her that she like him, they can be weird sometimes. And besides, she is only a traveler and she couldn’t find time to find a real friend, but since they are staying here till they are rested up, she might as well have a friend to talk to other than Odette.  
  
“What is his dad name?” Murlock ask Judy in interest and something else Judy can’t place.  
  
Judy think for a minute, and answer. “Didn’t say his name.” Judy told him. “Maybe once I get to know him more, I can know his name.” She finished her meal. She gets up, walk to a sink and place the plate in there and head upstairs. “Night.” She. Said before waking up the stairs.  
  
“Night.” The grownup said together. Judy walk away as her sight is gone.  
  
Murlock think for a moment. There was someone who lives there but he can’t be sure who live there. Maybe it was an old friend he once knew or something else he can’t place his finger on.  
  
Scarlett voice break his thought. “Murlock? Something wrong?” She asks him.  
  
Murlock turn to face her. “N-No, just thinking.” He answered, going back to his thought.  
  
In Judy room, she read a book she took with her. Odette nestle next to Judy as she read in her bed. While Judy read, she thinks of Varian. He’s a cute guy and sweet one, she does love his knowledge of alchemy, seems more fascinating than magic or fake magic. But like she told herself and her family, she only met him and soon she will leave Corona to go back to traveling. Till then, she put away her book on the night stand and stare at the ceiling and think back on what to do tomorrow.


	3. Meeting with the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musician and the alchemist  
> Love at first song and love that hold strong
> 
> Have you ever wonder how our two teens, Judy and Varian, become the two young lovers they were? Well, let's go back to the time they first met.
> 
> Plot: During the Gopher Grab, Varian and Judy were out and Judy met Rapunzel herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write while trying to stay on the episode storyline.  
> Please be sure to leave a comment, don't be rude please.

The next week, Judy came out of the inn with a smile in her and holding a basket with her mother fresh baked cookies with Odette on her head. She been spending all day at Old Corona with Varian, watching him doing alchemy and spending time with her too. Judy enjoy his company, and he enjoy here’s as well too. They form a great friendship together, they become almost inseparable.  
  
As Judy is ready to head to Corona, she saw a crowd of people by the kingdom gate. She grows curious of it. Varian can wait for a few hours, her curiosity got the best of her. She starts heading to the gate. Judy see a huge banner with the title, ‘500th Anniversary Good Will Gopher Grab’. Judy tilt her head on her left side. A gopher grab? What kind of an event is that? Sound like a pretty game to her.  
  
“We have much to celebrate during this year’s Goodwill Gopher Grab.” She hears the king from where she stands. She jumped up to get a better look, Odette hang on to Judy’s head as she jumped.  
  
“Not only is this the 500th anniversary, but we commemorate this.” The King announced. “Princess Rapunzel’s very first festival.” The kingdom cheered loud. Judy stopped jumping. “To mark this joyous event, our princess has designed the Gopher Grab seal of goodwill.”  
  
He pulls the cloth and show a seal, with a gopher in the middle and in the sun. Judy lips form a thin line of this. It is a good seal, very creative and too. The princess did a great job of it too. Judy isn’t much of an artist herself, only good on music and lyrics writing, but she is very creative too. The kingdom cheer again through her thought.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen of Corona, Princess Rapunzel.” The King introduce his daughter. Judy jumped up again to get a good look of the princess, the princess is pretty with long golden hair and bright green eyes. Judy see she is four years older than her, look eighteen.  
  
Judy stopped jumping, having all the detail she need on this. “Thank you so much.” She hears the princess said. “Aw. You’re all too kind.”  
  
Then Judy hear a ‘boo’. Judy frown and cringe her face in confusion. Who would booed at the princess? Must be a real jerk. “And a boo to you too sir!” The princess said cheerily. Judy roll her eyes. The princess must be clueless she thought.  
  
Judy turn away from the crowd and start to make her way to Old Corona. She passed by the people, careful to not bump into someone. Corona is a big place, too big for her to perform her music here. She got a stage fright, she knows it’s crazy, a musician with a stage fright, but it’s the huge amount of people she hates and Old Corona does not have that many people, it’s the perfect place for her.

~*~

Varian write over the plan for future inventions, while waiting for Judy. The past days have been the best with her, she never afraid to ask question, she respect his space and she laugh at his silliness. She’s a sweet gal, a little tough and silly, but a real angel. He hoped that she will love this invention, hopefully.  
  
He hears the door knocked, he smiled in pure joy. It’s her. He feels like he can jump up and shout in joy. But that can wait for some other time. He put his pen away and get up to answer the door. He opens the door and standing before him is his precious angel. She is smiling at him, holding her basket.  
  
“Jude! You came!” He exclaimed. Happy to see her, although he sees her every day, he is still happy to see his angel.  
  
Judy smile at him. “Like all the time.” She said. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Sure!” He back away for her to enter. She walks inside, heading to his desk and set the basket down.  
  
Varian run to catch up to her. “S-So, what’s happening?” He made a conversation.  
  
“Well, this weird event called the Goodwill Gopher Grab.” She said. “I mean, an event that is all about catching a gopher? Corona got strange thing to celebrate.” She crosses her arm.  
  
“Y-Yeah...” He let out a nervous chuckle. “Well...Corona is the happiest kingdom in the land. So, what can you say? All sunny and fun.” He chuckles again while rubbing the back of his neck. He can’t blame her, she is new to this and she might never be used to events like this.  
  
Judy let out a sigh. She turns to her basket. “Oh right.” She remembers. “My mom made cookies for you.” She said. She pulls out a chocolate chip cookie from the basket. “Want one?” She held it to him.  
  
“Sure.” He said. Take the cookie from her hand and take a bite of it. It has a chocolatey flavor, gooey and soft to enjoy. He looks at her with a huge smile. “These are the best cookies I ever ate!!” He said with a happy tone in his voice.  
  
“Thank you!” Judy smiled back. “She is a best baker. Pap always love her baking, I think it’s what made him love her so much.”  
  
“Well I love her already!” Varian laughed.  
  
Both teens laughed together. Odette jumped from Judy, landed on her feather buns and walk to Rudiger who is hiding under a desk. She sat by him as they both watch Judy and Varian laughing still. Seems that they are getting along well. After the two finished their laughing, Judy look at Varian.  
  
“So...” She started. “...What are you planning for today?” She asks, hoping to see more of his alchemy skills.  
  
Varian let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well...I need more metal, and planned to go to Corona to get more.” He told her. “You’re welcome to come with.” He grabs his satchel and turn to face her.  
  
“Coolelo!!” Judy smiled big. She grabs his arm and drag him away. “Let’s go!” She walks out of the lab while dragging Varian with her.  
  
Rudiger and Odette, who is riding on his back, follow their owners. Varian’s face is bright red as Judy dragged him out of his house and heading to Corona. He let out a lovestruck smile as he stares at her, usually he never let anyone but his father drags him like this, but with Judy it’s like he can get used to this. After all, it’s not every day that your new friend is excited and all that she has to drag you into this.

~*~

They two stopped by an old shop, it has sales for old rusty metals, gears for machines, even loose scraps for melting. Varian enter inside while Judy stay outside.  
  
She looks around the town, taking in the details of it with the banners with the goodwill symbol. It looks like a cozy village, more cozy and more sunny than Old Corona. Not that she is calling it a dull village, at least it’s not crowded and have open space. She like the open space and how it’s not too much. She looks at Odette as she stares at her. Judy smiled, she leans down to pick her up and place her on the top of her head. Odette rustle her feathers and get comfortable, Judy smirk of it. Odette does love to sit on Judy’s head.  
  
While she waited, she looks inside the metal shop to see if Varian is done with his shopping. Till she got bumped by someone. Judy and Odette both fell on the ground, while a familiar voice said, “Oh no! I am so sorry!”  
  
Judy get up, dusted her clothes from the fall and look at the person. “It’s fine, really. No need to-” She stop her sentence, she got bumped by the princess. “Hey, aren’t you the princess this morning?” She asked her.  
  
“Oh, yes!” She nodded. “I’m Rapunzel!” Rapunzel took Judy by the hand and shake it rapidly. Judy body shakes from the force of it. “Please to meet you! You know, I never even met you before! What’s your name?!” She asks her, rushing with excitement.  
  
“J-J-Judy P-P-Pot...” Judy exclaimed, stuttering from the shake. “I-I-I-I got h-h-here last w-week.” She pulls away from Rapunzel, sighing in relief to stay on steady.  
  
Judy look at Rapunzel. She is older than Judy, four years older. Dressed in purple and pink, long golden hair and big green eyes. She looks at the feet, barefoot, no shoes, and not even wearing a crown like her parents does. Rapunzel is smiling big at her, Judy feel a bit uncomfortable of this. Judy back away.  
  
Rapunzel walks closer. “So, where did you live?” She asks, eager to hear.  
  
Judy lips form a thin line. “Me..and my family are staying in an inn.” She told her. “We’re just travelers staying to rest.” She looks down, rubbing her arm.  
  
“Oh, travelers?” Rapunzel smiles big. “Sound fun!” She clapped her hands together. Judy gulped, Rapunzel is really making her uncomfortable.  
  
“Yeah.” Judy said, nervously. She looks at her in the eyes. “So, what is the princess doing here?” She asks her.  
  
Rapunzel gasp, remembering why. “Oh! I was trying to get this guy named Monty to like me.” She told her. “I don’t know why he wouldn't like me, everyone loves me!”  
  
“Well, everyone has their different ways of judging a person.” Judy said. Like Murlock told her, everyone has different reason of what kind of person they go for. But they must learn to be respectful, because no one wants to be treated like dirt and be seen cruel. “Maybe it's Monty guy have a reason why he doesn't like you. You can’t change it.” She gives a shrug of it.  
  
Rapunzel look at her and begin to think. Judy watch her. She may be a princess, but she looks too excited and good lord, she acts annoying when she can be. Of course, she won’t say it in front of her, her parents taught her better to not say mean things to someone. Judy cross her arms. Where is Varian when she need some backup?  
  
Rapunzel turns to Judy. “Yeah, you’re right!” She happily exclaimed. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t try!” She grinned madly. Judy gulped. “Bye Judy! Hope to meet you soon!” She run off to the castle.  
  
Judy stand blankly at her direction, Odette rustle her feathers. Judy blinked, ‘Man, she’s a real pushover.’ She thought to herself. She can’t imagine anyone who is so determined to make someone like you for some reason and never understanding why. Not like she doesn’t, all those years of traveling to kingdoms to kingdoms, she never truly cares for any Royal status, because actions speak louder than titles she always told herself.  
  
Then, coming out of the shop, Varian carry crate filled with metal straps and gear wheels. “I’m done!” He announced. “That took longer than I expected.” He looks behind to look at the shop. Then he looked at Judy, seeing her stand still. “Jude?”  
  
His voice enters Judy’s brain. She stammers and turn to face him. “Y-Yeah Vary?” She asked.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asks her, concerned for her. “You been standing still like a statue.”  
  
“Oh!” Judy blinked. “Sorry, I met that princess I saw this morning. She’s a bit strange and a little too cheery.” She said, rubbing her arm.  
  
“Wait, you met the princess?!” Varian ask her with a prideful grin. Of course, he remembers Rapunzel, after all the work he put to solve her hair problem.  
  
Judy blinked. “Wait, you know her?” She looks a little surprised that her new friend knows Rapunzel.  
  
Varian nodded. “Yeah! She and Cassandra along with Flynn Rider came to my house to help with her hair trouble.” He answered back to her.  
  
Judy tilt her head to the left. “Hair trouble?” She asks him.  
  
“Yeah! Cause just before her Coronation, she has her brown hair, and the next day, long magic golden hair!” He exclaimed with his arms up. He let out a few laughs. “And after a while, they came to me for help with my power of alchemy!” He beamed with pride.  
  
Judy let out a few giggles, one that made Varian heart go weak. “And did you find the answer?” She asks with a smile.  
  
And that destroy Varian’s moment. He let out a nervous laugh and rub the back of his neck. “Well, not really.” He admitted. He looks away for a while then look at Judy. “You see, my invention to create a boiler went berserk and nearly cause damage in the village.” He looks ashamed.  
  
Judy tilt her head. But she let out a sigh, walking close to him till their face is close making Varian blushed. “At least no one got hurt.” She said with a smile. “You only did what you thought can be helpful to others.”  
  
“And you’re not mad of that?” He asks her.  
  
“No, because I know deep down, you want to make everything a better life.” She smiled with a reply. Then she hugged him.  
  
Varian froze still by the hug. He can feel his own heart beating so fast by the closeness of her, and he can even smell her scent, lavender and raspberries. So much run in his head, don't know whether to hug her back or remain as a statue and look like a fool. Slowly, he wraps his arms around Judy and hugged her back. He leans his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent. It feels right and warm, she feels right and warm, like they fit together.  
  
Judy clear her throat. “Y-You can let me go now.” She said.  
  
Varian blushed, backing away from her. “S-So-Sorry.” He looks down, rubbing her arm. “It-It just feels...feels nice.” Great, she must think he’s a real weirdo now again. So much for a good day today. She probably doesn’t want to be his friend anymore just because he has hide her.  
  
But instead Judy just smiled. “It’s okay.” She reassures him. “I can guess that you never have a hug before.” She said as she is still smiling.  
  
Varian blinked, she thinks he never got a hug? Sure, he been hugged by his father as a kid, but Judy’s hugs make him feel so alive and warm. Like he is being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold winter night. He can’t understand why, must be cause his teenage hormones are messing with his brain and giving him feelings he can’t explain why.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” He gulped. “It…. It been a while since then.” He rubs the back of his neck. He then laughs nervously. Oh boy, this is getting awkward.  
  
Judy then smell the scent of something sweet. She took off and follow the scent. It leads her to a small little shop with the sign said, “Sweet Shop”, it looks like a candy shop. Judy look inside through the window and see sculpture candies displayed. She smiles softly of this. She never stopped in a candy shop in their travels, never even been one either. Her parents never have enough money to buy lots of candy, only enough to buy her a chocolate bar. Which Judy never complained, she loves chocolate.  
  
Varian catch up. He stopped and panted, probably from the running he did. He looks at Judy. “Why did you go off like that?” He asks her.  
  
Judy turn around and face Varian. “Oh, sorry of that Vary.” Judy apologizes. “But I just smell a sweet scent and it leave me here.” She turns back to the window, looking at all the candies.  
  
Varian watch her look at the candies, like she never seen it in her life. He let out a laugh. “What? Never seen what candy is like during your travel?” He asks in a joke like tone.  
  
Judy shot a glare at him. “Hey, I never been in a candy shop before.” She said, crossing her arms.  
  
“Sorry.” Varian said, raising his hands up. “Come on, I can let you meet Uncle Monty.” He walks to the front door.  
  
The name ‘Monty’ enter Judy’s mind. “Uncle Monty?” Judy is remembering what Rapunzel told her.  
  
“Yeah, he is the sweetest guy in Corona.” Varian told her, gripping on the door handle. “Everyone love Uncle Monty.”  
  
Judy lips form a thin line. “If you say so Vary.” She follows him.  
  
The door open and the sound of the bell ring to the shop. The two teens enter inside. Judy stopped on her track to gaze at all the sugar treats in the shop. Lollipops, jellybeans, rock candy, chocolate truffles, sculpted candies and all the sweets you can think of. Judy is in awestruck of this, as is Odette. Varian look at Judy and smile, this must be the first time she seen more than one candy.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asks her.  
  
Judy turn around and face him. “My parents never have enough to buy more, only enough to get a chocolate bar.” She said. “We never even been to a shop like this before. And it is like heaven.” She walks around, taking in the details.  
  
Varian watch her and smile. She is like a child again. He laughs at the sight of her. She is so cute and full of wonders she never experience as a child. He let her look around, watching her with a lovestruck look and let out a sigh.  
  
It wasn’t long till a round man with a gray mustache, white blouse, blue apron and green pants with a red hat and a feather walking to Varian. “Hello there young man.” He said. “How can I help you?”  
  
Varian broke out of his trance and face the man. “H-Hey! Uncle Monty!” He waves nervously. “I... Uh...it’s just...well...” He rubs his neck again, trying to think of what to say.  
  
Judy walks to Varian. “Vary! This place has got everything! It’s like a wonderland!!” She exclaimed with a huge smile. She spots Monty and look at him. “Hello, are you the shopkeeper?”  
  
“I am.” Monty said. “I am Monty, but everyone calls me Uncle Monty.” He smiled at her.  
  
Judy froze. This is Monty that hate Rapunzel? But he looks so nice and act nice too. How can a sweet man hate a princess? But like she told her, everyone has their own reason on a judgment. She looks at a wall, with frames of blue ribbons.  
  
“Hey, what’s with the blue-ribbon frames?” She asks, pointing at the wall.  
  
“Oh!” Monty exclaimed. He walks to his countertop and stand by. “You see, my family have been Gopher Grab champions for years. It was one of our tradition.” He said.  
  
“Really?” Judy sound interest. “Must be very important to your family.”  
  
“Oh, it is sweetheart.” Monty said, before he frowns. “But, I can’t seem to catch the gopher. No matter how hard I try, he always manages to slip through my fingers.” He looks down.  
  
Judy frown, feeling sorry for him. This Gopher Grab must be very important to him. As it did for his family as well.  
  
But Monty pull a smile back on his face. “But, that’s enough weepies for me. He said. He pulls out two gopher shape chocolate and give them to Judy and Varian. “On the houses, to spread the blessing of goodwill.” He said.  
  
Judy look at the chocolate and smile. “Wow, thank you Mr. Monty.” She took a bite of the chocolate.  
  
“Please, call me Uncle Monty.” He told her.  
  
The two teens leave the shop. They both head off to Old Corona with the crate and chocolates. Judy think back on what just happen today, meeting with the princess and the sweet man that doesn’t like her, does people in Corona act like this on special occasions? The villagers in Old Corona seems to mind their business, just as she herself have.  
  
Varian look at Judy, who been very quiet since their way to Old Corona. He wonders what is going on in her mind. “Jude?” Varian voice broke her thoughts. “You okay? You been pretty quiet.” He told her.  
  
“O-Oh...” Judy look a little nervous to tell him. “Sorry, guess I’m a little tired and all.” She looks down. “I’ll be fine. Really.” She explains to him.  
  
“If you say so Jude.” Varian nodded. They continued their walk till they reach his house. He turns around to face Judy. “I better go and get started on my work, why don’t you go back and take a breather?” He asks her.  
  
Judy think for a moment and nodded. “Sure. Will I see you tomorrow?” She looks at him.  
  
“Oh, totally. “He nodded. She hugs him, before running out and heading back to the inn. He watches her leave before he loses sight of her. He turns around and head back inside, heading to his lab and get started on his alchemy work.

~*~

Judy walk through the forest, heading straight to Corona. She should be back to the inn before sundown, as long she keep walking. She think back on Rapunzel. Sure she is the princess and all, but she look too naive to be a Royal Princess. Sure, every book she read have princesses that are told to be wise, regal and posed, but all princesses are the same. And in her opinion, princess life can be a bit boring, no freedom, no carefree life, staying in the kingdom all day and more responsibility, that’s not what she wanted. She is happy with living a carefree life traveling.

Out of nowhere, a gopher pounce at her. Judy let out a scream and duck down before it grabbed her face. She turn around and watch the gopher run off like a mad dog. Judy blinked. Was that the so called Gopher Grab? Cause that gopher look to put up a challenge.

“O…...Kay….” Judy noted. She and Odette look at each other in a weird look. That’s enough for today for the two, best get back and rest for tomorrow. Judy want to meet up with Varian again.

She get up, and continued walking. Trying to put this crazy day behind her.


End file.
